Bearings are devices that permit constrained relative motion between two parts. Rolling element bearings comprise inner and outer raceways and a plurality of rolling elements (balls or rollers) disposed therebetween. For long-term reliability and performance it is important that the various elements have a high resistance to rolling contact fatigue, wear and creep.
Conventional techniques for manufacturing metal components involve hot-rolling or hot-forging to form a bar, rod, tube or ring, followed by a soft forming process to obtain the desired component.
Surface hardening processes are well known and are used to locally increase the hardness of surfaces of finished components so as to improve, for example, wear resistance and fatigue resistance. A number of surface or case hardening processes are known for improving rolling contact fatigue performance.
An alternative (or addition) to case-hardening is through-hardening. Through-hardened components differ from case-hardened components in that the hardness is uniform or substantially uniform throughout the component. Through-hardened components are also generally cheaper to manufacture than case-hardened components because they avoid the complex heat-treatments associated with carburizing, for example. For through-hardened bearing steel components, two heat-treating methods are available: martensite hardening or austempering. Component properties such as toughness, hardness, microstructure, retained austenite content, and dimensional stability are associated with or affected by the particular type of heat treatment employed.
The martensite through-hardening process involves austenitising the steel prior to quenching below the martensite start temperature. The steel may then be low-temperature tempered to stabilize the microstructure.
The bainite through-hardening process involves austenitising the steel prior to quenching above the martensite start temperature. Following quenching, an isothermal bainite transformation is performed. Bainite through-hardening is sometimes preferred in steels instead of martensite through-hardening. This is because a bainitic structure may possess superior mechanical properties, for example toughness and crack propagation resistance.
Numerous conventional heat-treatments are known for achieving martensite through-hardening and bainite through-hardening.
WO 01/79568 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,018,107 describe methods for the production of a part for a rolling bearing.
It is an objective of the present invention to address or at least mitigate some of the problems associated with prior art and to provide a bearing steel composition and component formed therefrom that exhibits at least one of high abrasive wear resistance, high local toughness, and resistance to crack growth.